Music and Melody (Parody)
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: Teaser. Set in the modern world, the Bennet family is still the same, sweet Jane, tart Lizzy, silly Kitty, Lydia and Mrs Bennet, negligent Mr Bennet and neglected Mary.What if the musically talented Mary Bennet from pride and prejudice was to meet a popular and much hated Cadandian Singer?


**This is a teaser**  
 **Recap:** One Direction and Justin Bieber fight Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton and Emma Watson in a London club. A tabloid journalist gets the scoop.

 **Chapter 3 Breaking News**

"It was all over the news: One direction and Justin Bieber vs Harry Potter's golden trio said one faulty tag line. (As ever Harry Potter fan will point out Tom Felton played Draco not Ron. So it isn't Golden trio)

Hashtag "thebattleofUzi" was trending on twitter.

Lydia Bennet was super excited. For once she and her twin Kitty poured over the news and tweeted angrily defending one direction and Justin Bieber.

Mary Bennet, their older and much mature sister was much perturbed by this. It was messing her piano practice.

Mary was 18, two years older than the twins. She had just finshed her A levels. She had two older sisters, Jane and Lizzy who were 23 and 20 respectively. Jane was working in a fashion magazine while Lizzy was studying to be a doctor.

These two didn't live with their parents anymore but often came to visit during weekends. Their father, particularly looked forward to those days.

Mary was hoping that their arival would put an end to Lydia's chattering but alas!

Lizzy was a die hard Harry Potter fan. With her arrival the debate started at home.

It eventually got so loud that Mrs Bennet threw them all out of the house, for getting on her nerves. Lydia and Lizzy continued the debate until they reached Hangman, the local pub.

Hangman was the only pub in the tiny town of Meryton. It was more of a suburb than a town, so close it was to London. A strange mix of rural and urban

Mr Bennet owned an organic farm, just a mile away from the townhall and pub. The girls will often walk or take their bikes to the place.

The pub was owned by Mr Lucas and his daughters Charlotte and Maria managed it for him. Once we went in Mary was quick to occupy their keyboard and provide a background to the great debate.

"One direction is just a boy band," said Lizzy, "not a very good one either."

"Harry Potter is so over," said Lydia, "heck even twilight is over, 50 shades is the new in!"

"That the boys picked up the fight with them shows they are insecure," Lizzy countered.

A crowd had gathered to watch Lizzy and Lydia and fight. Charlotte was quick to call her brothers to help serve the crowd then she sat beside Mary and they played Beethoven's 5th symphony together.

The music set the mood for the debate which only ended with the arrival of George Wickham.

Mary had never like Wickham. He was blond and handsome but not very bright. Ages ago he had dated Lizzy. He winked at Mary, for George was a compulsive flirt.

But for once Wickham was useful. In his strangely charming way he was able to calm both sisters and break the fight.

"This is no time to fight," I have news, "this will surely take you by surprise."

Both Lydia and Lizzy were immediately distracted.

"One direction is breaking up," this words had their impact. Lydia went limp, as if someone had murdered her. Even Lizzy looked shocked.

"Oh thank god," muttered Mary.

"How do you know?" Lizzy's loud question drowned out Mary's reaction.

"Simple m'dear," said George, "Netherfields Park is let at last."

"Netherfields? That Tudor mansion," remarked Lydia, "what the fuck does that have to do with anything."

"Its Georgian not Tudor," hissed Mary.

"Fat lotta difference does it makes," said Lydia, "George stop speaking in riddles."

"Well you know my cousin Denny," began George.

"I don't think Denny is in one direction," said Lydia snarky.

"Yeah well his full name is Denny Brannan."

"Still don't see anything interesting."

"Tricia Malik is Denny's aunt," said George

"Omg omg omg! Lizzy did you hear that," said Lydia with a burst of energy, "So you are Zyan's cousin."

"Not technically," said George with an open smile.

"So what about Netherfields, I thought Bingley owned it?"

"The ownership has changed hands," announced Wickham.

"OMG Zyan Malik."

"No its another of his friends. He is called Naughty Boy."

"Oh I well, that's not that big Wicky darling."

"I always have to spell it out don't I," said Wickham, "Zyan Malik will come to visit his friend."

"Oh yeah," Lydia's energy returned, "I will SEE ZYAN MALIK."

Then she and Kitty ran away bouncing and screeming. Charlotte the cleaver business woman was now counting out the money even as Maria was still distributing drinks and grub.

"We cleared quite a lot," said Maria, "Dad will be pleased."

Charlotte nodded as she deposited the cash into the counter.

"The Bennets are strange," said Maria, "and you are very savvy."

"I am not savvy and the Bennets are not strange," said Charlotte, "they are a very musically divided family."

"I guess so: Jane likes Adel and Taylor Swift, she is such a romantic and Lizzy being quirky likes Lady Gaga and coldplay. Lydia and Kitty like One Direction and Justin Bieber both but Lydia is more of a directioner and Kitty a Bieliber."

"That sums it up," said Charlotte, "although. I can safely add Mr Bennet loved the Beetles & Mrs Bennet adored Madonna and Mick Jagger. She even ran away from home to be with Mick."

"No way! Mrs Bennet a groupie?"

"Oh no. Mr Gardener, her father was way sensible to let that happen."

Spotting Mary sitting there Maria couldn't help ask.

"Mary? I don't know which contemporary musician you like."

"I like western classical music," said Mary primly, "not this rubbish."

With that Mary left and Maria shrugged her shoulder and started humming a very off tune "I really like you."

 **A/N** : I was thinking what would it be like if Justin Bieber met Mary Bennet. They both have their admirers and hater; their musical accomplishments are questionable (May be Mary is better than JB).This got me writing.

Like I said this is a teaser, a sneak peak. I'm writing this in Wattpad under the name Music Melody. strong (link in my profile). Some of you might go WTF /strongbut as per FFnet's rules I can't post fanfiction on people who exist in RL so I couldn't post the first two chapters here. This third chapter has just the names mentioned so I think I am safe hehehe.  
"Tell me what you think about it ... its a parody and boderline crack. REVIEW


End file.
